vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Itsuki Kawasumi (Light Novel)
Summary Itsuki Kawasumi is a character from The Rising of the Shield Hero who was summoned in the country of Melromarc along with his fellow heroes Naofumi, Motoyasu, and Ren. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, likely 7-A Name: Itsuki Kawasumi Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Bow Hero, Legendary Weapon user Powers and Abilities: |-|Second Wave=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Automatic Translation, Possibly Immortality (Type 1, Naofumi theorizes that heroes of legendary weapons stop aging), Information Analysis (Can see a basic status display which displays current status and race/monster name), Absorption (Can absorb items and corpses into his Bow, gaining new skills and Bows), Item Drop (Can obtain random rare items and herbs from monsters absorbed into his bow), Purification and Healing (Via various potions and medicines; which can cure people of curses, diseases, status effects ect.), Power Mimicry (Can change his bow to copy the appearance and abilities of any bow he touches), Accelerated Development (Leveling; Stats), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his defense, speed, attack, and/or proficiency with a specific skill when using different Bows), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts)|-|Fourth Wave= All previous abilities, Energy Projection, Wind Magic, Healing (At least Mid-Low, can use healing magic), Durability Negation with Eagle Piercing Shot, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation (Via Transport Bow)|-|Q'ten Lo Arc= All Previous Abilities, Life-Force Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation (Via Piercing Skills and EP/Hengen Muso techniques), Damage Boost, Enhanced Senses (Can sense other's life forces, properly determining the level of their strength and accurately gauging their location. Soul Eater Weapons have a hidden ability which allows their users to see ghosts), Precognition (Can anticipate an enemy's movements by utilizing his life-force energy, allowing him to react to much faster characters), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Manipulation, Aura (Can emit a sinister cursed/explosive aura from his body, which can also transform into a tangible suit of armor), Shadow Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Using his Sakura Stone of Destiny Bow) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Should be comparable to Motoyasu) | Large Town level (Is at least comparable to the high priest's judgement, as he is much more powerful than Naofumi was when he defended against it) | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level (Comparable to other heroes who have fully powered up weapons) Speed: Peak Human (Should be on par with other heroes such as Motoyasu), likely Subsonic attack speed (By virtue of using a bow to shoot arrows) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other heroes who can react to, dodge, and grab his attack skills. Which scale to his lightning attacks in speed) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other heroes with fully powered up weapons) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least Street level (Comparable to Ren and Motoyasu) | Large Town level | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level Stamina: Average | Comparable to other heroes who can fight for hours at a time | Same as before, likely far higher. Range: Hundreds of Meters | Several Kilometers Standard Equipment: His Bow, various potions and medicines made by his bow Intelligence: Average. Is an exceptional bowman Weaknesses: Is unable to equip or carry any weapon other then his bow. | Same | As a result of using the curse series, Itsuki will suffer a complete loss of Volition. Rendering him unable to oppose anyone and having a free will of his own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Wind Arrow' *'Shooting Star Bow:' Itsuki shoots lightning arrows from his bow. *'Arrow Rain:' Arrows of light fall upon a desired target. *'Eagle Piercing Shot:' Itsuki fires a magic arrow which changes into the shape of an eagle. Moves very fast and is a piercing attack which has a chance of ignoring defensive ratings, and deals higher damage to those with higher defensive ratings. *'Thunder Shoot:' Itsuki fires a lightning bolt from his bow. *'Transport Bow:' Itsuki can register a place which he has been to before, and instantly teleport himself and his party there. *'Shadow Bind:' Itsuki shoots an arrow at a person's shadow, restricting their movement by locking their shadow in place. *'Bind Arrow:' Itsuki fires off an arrow, if it hots successfully, it stitches an opponent's body to the ground. *'Bull Of Phalaris:' A bull-shaped statue appears and opens its belly, trapping an opponent inside of it as the belly is engulfed in a rage of flames. *'Sakura Stone of Destiny Bow:' A bow which can cancel out the the effect of the Sakura Stones of Destiny; which can negate skills, magic, stat bonuses, growth adjustments, mastery level, rarity, refinement, spirit enchants, stat enchants, stat bonuses, item enchants, and job level. Can only cancel out 4 at a time. *'Hengen Muso Style:' By sending his own life energy into an opponent he can do a defensive rating attack, an attack which damages a target's insides directly. The damage a target receives is directly proportional to the difference between their defensive rating and Itsuki's own attack power, making it deal much more damage to those with higher defensive ratings. |-|Magic= *'Healing Magic:' Is capable of using healing magic which can heal things from small wounds to large scars and severe burns. Key: Second Wave | Fourth Wave | Q'ten Lo Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Purification Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Characters